


Little Brother

by toshiaizawa



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Anal, Big Brothers, Bottom Hinata Shouyou, Brother/Brother Incest, Brotherly Affection, Brotherly Love, Brothers, Choking, Consensual Somnophilia, Gay Male Character, Haikyuu - Freeform, Incest, M/M, Male Bonding, Male Homosexuality, Male Protagonist, MxM - Freeform, POV Male Character, Smut, Somnophilia, Trans Hinata Shouyou, Trans Male Character, haikyuu!! - Freeform, reader - Freeform, somno
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-13
Updated: 2020-11-13
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:26:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27543811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/toshiaizawa/pseuds/toshiaizawa
Summary: your relationship with your brother, shoyo, isn’t so brotherly.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 78





	Little Brother

It felt wrong and creepy. You knew more than anyone that it was wrong, but that didn’t stop you in the slightest. 

The way that his chair sat in the corner and faced him at the right angle made you start to think he put it there  _ on purpose _ . Like he knew. Like he knew you’d been waiting up in your room until he fell asleep to sneak in his room and jerk off to his pretty face while he slept. His pretty body. His pretty  _ everything.  _

But that was preposterous, right? Every time he woke up, he acted normal. He acted like he always did. 

If he knew, you would assume he’d act differently. I mean you were his big brother after all. Big brothers don’t do  _ this _ . Big brothers don’t think about their little brothers when they’re having sex with other people. Other people that weren’t  _ him _ . 

You tried time and time again to forget about him- forget about the unnatural love you have for your brother- but nothing would work. 

And that’s why Shoyo’s  _ big bro _ was slipping his cock into his slutty hole that always sucked him back in. Every. Single. Time. 

The pale shine of the moonlight danced through the open slits in the blinds and complimented the curve of his shoulders, the slight dip to his hips, and his delicious legs that you so badly wanted to shove your head between. But you were too impatient. 

He was always so pretty when he was like this.  _ When he was sleeping _ . 

You laid on your side and waited for him to relax around you. He stretched his legs out before his body relaxed against yours and you gave him an experimental thrust and he moaned out in his sleep. 

It would matter if your parents were home but they weren’t. You had you wait until they went out on another business trip just to be safe. 

There couldn’t be any chances of them walking in, so waiting for them to leave was the best time to live out your fantasies. 

But even in his sleep, he was, without a doubt, an absolute whore for you whether he meant to or not and you loved it. 

“F-fuck yes.” He involuntarily squeezed your hand that rested on his waist and clenched around you. 

“God you’re so pretty.” You whispered to no one and started to lazily roll your hips against his own. “Why can’t you love me like I love you, Shoyo?” You thanked the gods that Shoyo was a heavy sleeper. He couldn’t find out what you were doing to his pretty body while he slept. He’d never look at you the same. He’d never speak to you again and you wouldn’t be able to handle it if he hated you or stopped speaking to you. 

You slowed yourself down when he started squirming in his sleep. Although you were glad he didn’t wake up easily, you still wondered how someone can sleep through something like this. 

But, you didn’t know and Shoyo wanted to keep it that way. You only  _ thought  _ Shoyo was a heavy sleeper but he indeed was a very light sleeper. 

He didn’t know why, but when you had first slipped into his room at two in the morning for the very first time, he pretended he was sleeping. He didn’t know why but it was the best decision he ever made. You ended up sneaking into his room to fuck him in his “sleep.” 

So every time he heard you leaving your room, he acted like he was sleeping and you always fucked him. He feared if you knew he was awake the entire time, you wouldn’t want him anymore. 

He might just actually cry if he ever found out you didn’t want him anymore. But he wanted more. He needed more than what you were giving him. It was always soft and slow whenever you fucked him. He knew you were only that soft because you still thought he was sleeping. 

There had been nights where you brought guys home. No matter how sleepy he was, he always stayed up late so he could hear you with the man and he wished it was him. He would always slip his nimble fingers in his hole but it was never enough. They weren’t thick enough nor long enough and he dreamt that it was your cock instead. 

It was unbelievably hard to fake sleep while someone was fucking you. Especially when he would squeeze himself around you and you always emitted a low growl that made him want to get up, confess everything, and beg you to fuck him like you fuck those men. 

Shoyo had stretched his right leg out and slung it behind him and around your hips. He squealed louder than he meant to at the new angle and he hoped you would keep going. 

“Fuck me, you’re so fucking tight.” He almost came right then and there. It was his favorite thing in the world when you talked dirty to him. Your voice was so sexy to him and he just couldn’t get enough of it. 

Maybe you should wake him up. If he woke up, maybe you’d be able to stop being as gentle as you were. “C’mon pretty boy.” You used the tips of your pointer and middle fingers to brush the little hairs away from his eyes. “We have to wake you up. Gonna fuck you real nice after.” 

You raised your hand to your face to spit in it and moved to wrap it around the base of his cock. His hips jutted out the faster that you moved against him. He sucked in a quick breath when you ran your thumb over his tip. 

When should he pretend to wake up? Had you known he was awake the entire time? You didn’t give him more time to think before you moved his leg to your thigh so you could raise your own leg and put his leg higher in the air. “I know you can do it Sho’, y’gotta wake up for me.” 

Shoyo thought to drag it out just a little longer until you angled your hips just right and the head of your cock prodded against his prostate. His fist hit the bed in front of him and he gripped the sheets so tightly you thought he’d rip them and he let out a scream loud enough that you think the neighbors could hear him. 

“Right there! Right there! Right fucking th-there!” He shouted in ecstasy when you continued to push against the same spot that he could never reach with his fingers or any of the toys he bought. 

“You finally woke up, huh Sho’?” Shoyo only nodded at you and replaced your hand on his cock with his own and switched your teasing pace with a much faster and rushed one. 

“You’re impatient aren’t you?” The teasing in your tone made his cheeks flush bright red in embarrassment. Your brain slowly but surely caught on. “Oh, could it be that you were awake the whole time?” You had no idea and you were just going off on a hunch. But when he dug his face in his pillow to hide from you, it gave you all the confirmation you needed. Was Shoyo awake during all the times you’ve done this? 

“Please.. nii-chan.” He spoke into the pillow and his speech came out very muffled but you heard him well enough. 

You gripped his chin and pulled him away from the pillow and forced him to look at you. You watched his eyes roll into the back of his head while his jaw fell slack as your abusing pace on his hole didn’t let up. 

“Please what, Shoyo?” Your voice was rough and demanding and it made him speed up the rate his hand was going, which you definitely took notice of. 

It took him a minute to answer. The longer it took him, you went that much harder and faster. You shook off the slight throb you felt in your left shoulder when his head fell back rather roughly and hit your shoulder. 

Oh how badly you wanted to leave hickeys across the smooth skin on his neck. But if your parents ever saw it, they’d kill him. They still had no idea you were having sex with random men. Well used to anyways. Now that you  _ finally  _ have Shoyo, you’re never letting him go. Not that he would want to go. 

“Please let me cum, nii-chan. I want it so fucking bad.” The bright haired boy couldn’t bring himself to raise his voice above a whisper. He didn’t have enough energy to do so. You went to speak back until he interrupted you before you could, “Everytime you bring one of those men over, I always stuff myself with my fingers or the toys I have while I wished it was you but it’s never enough. They’re never as good as you. Nothing will be.” 

A smirk took over your face. “Oh yeah? You dreamt of my fucking cock stuffing you full until couldn’t remember your name?” He nodded so fast that his head could’ve fallen off. “But I was already fucking you whenver I could. Seeing as you were never sleeping, you knew. So what is it? You just wanted me to ruin this body, didn’t you?” 

You grabbed his wrist and placed it under his knee so he could hold up his own leg while you squeezed on the sides of his throat. Shoyo used his free hand for the first time that night to grip the wrist that held his throat but made no move to actually remove it. This all felt like a dream come true for him. He’s getting everything he wanted. 

_ You.  _

“I’m- please don’t stop! I’m gonna-” He couldn’t complete the sentence but anyone with a brain would know what he was trying  ~~and failing~~ to say. 

“Oh yeah? You gonna cum on my cock like a pretty little whore?” His nails dug into your wrist and you watched as the red lines started to form down your arm. 

He let a high pitched squeal as he tilted over the edge and came all over his and your thighs— your thrusts only speeding up from there. 

“Ug-fuck, please cum in my ass, nii-chan. Please!” The look on his face was what sent you over the edge and before you could warn him, you were spilling everything you had into him just like he wanted. 

You only gave a few shallow thrusts before slowly pulling out and relaxing against his backside. Neither of you spoke until you both leveled out your breathing and you were finally breathing normally. He turned his body so he could lay on his right side and face you. He rested his hand on your bicep and rubbed it up and down, 

“Is this gonna be a one time thing? I don’t want this to be over, even if it’s wrong.” 

You’ve never seen the glint in his eyes that he had right now. “No, of course not. I know it’s not right but I love you.” 

His face completely lit up like a Christmas tree. And you’d probably kill to see it again. “Good.” He paused. 

“I love you too.” 


End file.
